


sometimes elevators are the fastest way to a date

by fforteventura



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Clexa Week 2017, Elevator, F/F, actress lexa, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fforteventura/pseuds/fforteventura
Summary: Lexa and Clarke get stuck in an elevator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Clexa in a while and haven't edited it, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy this!

She was tired of paparazzi. She knew it came with fame, but she still couldn’t bring herself to get used to it. People always following her around hoping to catch her doing something stupid, just so they could feed it the negative media that was now the TV industry. 

With a well-worn baseball hat, her favorite black hoody, and dark sunglasses, Lexa made her way into her hotel. She was surrounded by paparazzi. Always paparazzi. Lexa loved being surrounded by her fans, who always brought up her most notorious character, a powerful leader who fell in love with a girl fallen from the sky. That character had changed her for the best, and she was glad people loved their dynamic. When she took the roll, she didn’t think it’d be such a big deal within the LGBT community. She thought it would be forgotten since the show wasn’t very well known when she joined it, but it attracted the audience. 

Initially, she was supposed to be just an enemy, but quickly shifted to something more, something much bigger. She became a regular, and eventually, she stole the show. 

Lexa hurried into the elevator, and she was surprised to see a cute blonde standing there. She assumed that she was another guest at the hotel and gave her a small, courteous smile. She tried to ignore the way her heart quickened, and how hot it suddenly got. The blonde gave her a smile in return, her beautiful, blue eyes shone. 

They had been in the elevator for a few seconds when there was a loud crack above their heads. Suddenly, the elevator shook, and came to a violent stop, making the blonde tumble forward. Luckily, Lexa was able to catch her before she hit herself with the elevator’s door. 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked in concern. 

“Yes, thank you.” The blonde responded with a grateful smile, and went to push the emergency button. Unfortunately, the lights went off in a second and the emergency light flickered faintly above their heads. “I wonder if this button will work,” the blonde said with concern. “Let’s hope it does. It’s really hot in here.” Lexa said and shed her hoody and sunglasses. 

A few minutes passed by, and Lexa decided to sit down. The blonde kept on trying to push the button but it seemed as if it was useless. “You should sit down. We may be here for a long time.” The brunette said. The blonde agreed after a few moments, thinking that if there was any help coming, they’d have gotten the message the first ten times she pushed the button. 

“I’m Lexa.” The brunette said, extending her hand to the blonde. 

“Clarke.” The blonde said and shook Lexa’s hand. 

“So you come here often?” Lexa asked, clearly trying to lighten the mood. 

“On occasion.” The blonde said with a smile. “I’ve just never been stuck here before.” 

“That makes two of us.” Lexa teased. “So what do you do on your free time, aside for being stuck in elevators.” The brunette asked, for some reason, something about the blonde made her want to keep the conversation going. 

“I usually like to paint. Though it’s really not free time if you think about it.” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s what I do for a living.” 

“Oh so you’re an artist.” Lexa stated in awe. 

“Yes,” The blonde answered with a smile.

“Is there any way that maybe I’ve come across any of your paintings, Clarke?” The brunette asked. She had never seen paintings by any Clarke, even though she was quite an art junkie. 

“I use a pseudonym, so you may.” 

“Do I get to know?” Lexa inquired. 

“skygirl.” Clarke mumbled shyly. Lexa gasped in surprise. “No way! Your work is amazing!” Lexa exclaimed. Clarke’s work was very well known, she painted everything from portraits to amazing abstracts. There was just so much creativity, and talent; Lexa had always loved her work. Clarke’s pieces had so much passion, and they never ceased to amaze Lexa. She owned a few pieces that were proudly hanging around her apartment, not that she would admit it to the blonde, yet. 

“Thank you.” The blonde replied with a sheepish smile. “What do you do in your free time, aside from being stuck in elevators?” The blonde asked with a grin earning a chuckle from the brunette. 

“I suppose I’m pretty boring. I usually like to nap or binge watch tv shows.” 

“Sounds pretty good to me.” Clarke said with a shrug. “I was trying to exaggerate what I did, though I do paint in my free time, I didn’t want to sound lame and say I nap or watch to shows.” She added with a teasing smile. Lexa scoffed in feign annoyance. 

“You’re saying I’m lame?” she asked. 

“Definitely.” The blonde said with a chuckle. “Nothing wrong with that. I’m just glad you said it so I could come clean and not have you think I’m a slob.” 

“I wouldn’t think that of the Picasso of this Era.”

“Hardly a Picasso, but I’m flattered. At least my work can get pretty girls to not see me as a slob.” The blonde said before she could stop herself. 

“So you think I’m pretty?” Lexa inquired with a cocky smile.

“Well, I have eyes.” The blonde retorted with a smirk. 

“And they’re beautiful.” Lexa countered. Clarke smiled sweetly and raised an eyebrow. 

“What brings you to New York?” The blonde asked, completely changing the topic, Lexa’s smile didn’t falter. 

“Winter hiatus. I’m taking a small vacation. You?” 

“Winter hiatus?” Clarke asked curiously. Lexa eyed her carefully. Clarke didn’t seem to have recognized her, not that she had to, but it was strange. She liked it. Everyone talked to her because she was an actress, which made it really hard for her to get close to people. 

“Yeah,”

“You’re an actress or what?” the blonde asked with a chuckle. 

“What.” Lexa said with a smile. “Uh, I am an actress.”

“Movies? TV shows?” Clarke inquired. 

“Both. Not to sound cocky, but I’m having a hard time telling whether you’re being serious or not. You’re a serial binge watcher.” 

“I usually watch doctor, or criminal shows.” 

“that makes sense.” Lexa said with a shrug. 

“So which shows?” Clarke pressed. 

“I’m currently on the100, and fear the walking dead.” 

“I’ve heard about the100! My best friend keeps telling me I should watch it because she says there’s a hot commander who is a lesbian. She’s been practically gushing over her since she first came out on the show.” Clarke confessed with a chuckle. Lexa chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. 

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Clarke said regretfully and a guilty smile. 

“Yes.”

“Well, Raven isn’t wrong.” The blonde stated. “Raven. My best friend. She isn’t wrong.” She added when Lexa didn’t understand what she had implied. 

“About what?” Lexa asked innocently. 

“You are hot. She’s kind of in love with one of your co-stars, though. I think her name is Octavia something.” Clarke said. 

“Oh yeah! Octavia Blake. She’s such a sweetheart. it’s getting stuffy in here, isn’t it.” Lexa joked. Clarke laughed loudly. 

“Can I take a picture with you so I can send it to Raven?” The blonde requested. 

“Of course.” Lexa said with a smile and posed for a picture with Clarke. 

“look, she’ll answer me in a second.” Clarke said, showing Lexa the picture. She blushed at Clarke’s caption. 

“Getting hot and comfy with Lexa.” It read. 

“You didn’t tell me why you’re in New York.” Lexa pressed. 

“I have an exhibition on Friday.” 

“Wait. So, you’re telling me that you have an exhibition on Friday and I didn’t know about it?” 

“Well, I guess you aren’t a true fan.” Clarke teased with a shrug. 

“I’m not. I just said your paintings were good.” Lexa retorted with a smirk. 

“It’s a very exclusive exhibition. Only a few people are invited.” Clarke said with a roll of her eyes. 

“You don’t seem very happy about it.” 

“I am. Everything will be donated to the children’s hospital, but I’m not particularly excited about mingling with rich, misogynistic white men.” 

“I’m sure your boyfriend must keep you safe from those men.” Lexa said, trying to get a reaction from Clarke. There had been some flirting, yes, but that didn’t mean anything. That could just be her quirky personality. 

Clarke laughed whole heartedly. “No, no boyfriends for me. And no girlfriends.” Clarke said with a wink. 

“yet.” Lexa thought. She was about to flirt a little bit, when there were at least ten buzzes. Clarke checked her phone and burst out laughing. That was the hottest and cutest laugh Lexa had heard. 

Clarke showed Lexa her texts and laughed too. 

From Rae: OMG GRIFFIN  
From Rae: THAT’S MY SECOND WIFE  
From Rae: I’M HAVING A HEART ATTACK FOR YOU RN  
From Rae: HOW ARE YOU NOT JUMPING HER BONES  
From Rae: I BET YOU FEEL STUPID FOR NOT WATCHING THE SHOW BEFORE  
From Rae: OMG PLEASE CLARKE ASK HER TO MARRY ME  
From Rae: I PROMISE YOU CAN BE MY MAID OF HONOR

Lexa asked for Clarke’s phone and went to the camera. She started recording a video. “Hi Raven, I’d like to marry you, but I kind of have my eye on someone else. Besides, I think you like my friend Octavia.” Lexa paused and looked at Clarke with a big smile. “Anyway, I’d love to hang out with you both sometime, maybe I’ll even bring Octavia.” She added and waved at the camera before ending the video. She sent the video to Raven and immediately got a response. 

From Rae: bilaik would be os, Heda.

“Wow she’s truly a fan. I don’t even know what she said.” Lexa said with a chuckle. 

“So, you got your eye on someone.” Clarke inquired. 

“Well, I did just meet her, but I know I want to see her again.” 

“Tell me more.” 

“She’s blonde. Has gorgeous blue eyes. She’s an artist. And she was stuck with me in an elevator.” 

“really.” Clarke stated and started leaning in to kiss the brunette. “Yeah.” Lexa whispered and leaned in as well. 

There was a crack on the door, and suddenly it opened up. There were a few firefighters trying to get them out of the elevator. “Lexa, I’ve been looking all over for you!” a tall, lanky brunette said suddenly. “Hey, sis. I’m guessing I didn’t make it to lunch, huh.” Lexa said. 

“No, mom and dad were really upset. They said that they hope you have a really good excuse for ditching them.” The girl said and pulled Lexa out towards the stairs. 

“Wait!” Clarke exclaimed and jogged towards the brunette. 

“Lexa, would you like to go to my exhibition on Friday?” the blonde asked hopefully. 

“I thought you wouldn’t ask.” The brunette said and took the blonde’s phone out of her hands. She input her phone number and gave it back to Clarke. 

“Text me the details, skygirl.” Lexa said with a smirk and quickly kissed the blonde’s cheek. 

“Keep it in your pants, Lex. Mom and dad are still waiting.” The brunette said and dragged her away from the blonde. 

“She’s hot, Lexa!” Luna exclaimed with a big grin. The brunette glanced back at the blonde who had a big smile spread across her face. 

Being stuck in an elevator was hands down the best thing that happened to her.


End file.
